


Inside the Covers

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author's Practice, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Making Love, Minor Fluffs, Sexual Content, Short practice, Shows seductive teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Akali wouldn't mind having a company in her sleep, which probably the best thing that will complete the night. Yet, a stir of desire reaches her mind that she couldn't resist as Irelia dances above her.





	Inside the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile and I am practicing. This is a first futa story that I've been making so...
> 
> Hehe it's a practice uwu

Crashing down on her lips is something she craves for more, hot skin makes contact on hers that brings her night for awakening. Her tent casually placed at a serene mountain where only the crickets are the home of noise.

Eventually, it subsided. Making her almost disappointed. One thing in mind is that she is not alone at this moment. And to think it about, her night is accompanied by a dancer who is sought for claiming what was lost for her country; once sought as to be their leader of sorts which she has no intention to be as one. Therefore, a person who is highly influenced by the all means is here, staying the night with her.

Absurd, isn't? She solely a part of the cause but with extent of her abilities she will fix Ionia by herself. She undergone as a rogue from the place she had been. Literally, walking alone in this land filled with magic, power, and greed. Only to find out the people who resides in her country are one of them, hypocrisy itself reveals up from its roots.

Another set of kisses landed on her lips to break her doubts, she reciprocates with her and fall under her inevitable charm. The sheets rustle, her body pressed against her that conducts more heat. It enhances when the woman on top of her grinds her body slowly that their breasts mashed together.

"..Are you showing me something?" She asks, sighing from the sensation of the friction.

"Probably." The woman continues her erotic display by grinding herself against the body of her lover. "I dance. For you to know.

"Was this a form of your dance then?" Again she asks, but this time, her body felt warm as it reaches her pelvis.

"Maybe? I am just.. want to bring up that heat." She smirks, having her eyes shows seduction that uplifts the mood. She gave the woman a deep kiss which it invades a soft muscle inside her mouth. Their tongues embraced each other, mixing the wetness within. Until such thing happened.

"Oh?" She pulls out, a sensation comes from her groin that piques her interest. "This.."

"Wait—" A sudden jolt from her groin up to her mind ravished her senses, she made a small moan, not a good way to spice the mood as the woman on top of her hummed.

"Got the heat already? Kali?" She teased as her hand slowly rubs the fabric of her undergarments. A bulge showing to get pleased.

"I've told you this.. I am not going to do it, Irelia." Akali shuddered from the rubbing. "I am warning you.."

"Why? Because of how would it result from it?" Irelia continues her movements. Noticing that the bulge is getting bigger and stiffer as well, it hints from that dark stain from its anticipation to blow of its content.  
"I think I'll improvise." The dancer lowers herself. Slowly she pulls that thing that blocks the main ingredient. With a tug, a stiff, 8 inch manhood striking in a form of vertical line. The thing is twitching, anticipating a hole to fit into until it is satisfied in content.

"Wait!" Akali felt a warm hand just now. The dancer stroke the shaft up its way towards the bulbous tip. Speaking of that, the head is ridiculously reddening, probably the best to describe it's blushing from her tease.

"Something's coming out." She watches a clear fluid runs down from the tip. Her mind playing tricks on her to take it with a lick. The base of her tongue touched the swollen tip and licks it like a popsicle. Seconds by, she manages to press her lips on it yet Akali stops her.

"I am. Warning you." Akali threatened her, however, who wouldn't be threatened by that flushed face from the pleasure she has?

"I can see that you felt good by that." Irelia denies the threat and starts stroking the stiff rod.

"Ugh— N-No.. I—" In an instant, her phallus feels a slick feeling from the dancer's lips. She has seen the dancer pushing her face in and out at that bulbous head. The sensation of her tongue adds the rising bliss of her manhood. "Nggh.. " She hissed in pleasure. "F-Fu.. Fuck.."

Irelia continues to serve her ninja a treat by playing her hard pole, milking the fluid out hanging inside of the staggering woman beneath her. This made her to suck while rubbing her tongue against the underside of the phallus. In and out she goes, seeing the dancer blowing her turns that into a pure form of lust that enhances the pleasure she is receiving now.

"I..Irelia. Agh. I am—" The way she sucks her cock made her body convulsed into a deep pleasure. She can almost feel her seed flowing inside her groin, ready for a spurt. And so with the intense sucking, a brand new sensation came. She now feels her whole rod just sucked into a warm crevice. "God.. That feels so.. so.. f-f—"

With just one pull of her mouth, a rope of seed washes inside her mouth, it seems unending, as if it spurts more and more of the white fluid that tastes sweet, somewhat salty. "Mm.. Seems you loved it."

Akali shuddered as her orgasm ended, however.. her meat rod is still twitching. For _more_.

"The tip is so in red right now. It makes me want it." Irelia smiles and went back on top of the woman. Akali opens her eyes as the dancer is gawking above her.

"Wait—"

"Why waiting?"

"I.. I don't think you'll end having a peace of mind after this."

"Care not. I want it. I want your seed as in, right _now_." Irelia lowers down and meets with that throbbing rod. Her area is completely drenched with her own lubrication which it helps the rod to fit in, the opening of her hole is highly sensitive from that arousal she have done recently on the ninja's rod. She felt it stretch inside her from that warmth it gives. The thing inside her is big, as much it is like a sort of a blade impales her deep.

"Mm.." The ninja moaned as how tight that snatch is.

"Irelia.."

"Akali.." Irelia moaned the ninja's name and started to roll her hips. The sensation feels so good as the rod reaches her cervix. It gives the ninja having sensations of jolts on how the tip mashes the womb in and out process. She starts to thrust upward, meeting up the dancer's skin. Each thrust serves a loads of sensations on how tight that crevice is. The harder she thrusts, the more her cock's shaft rubbing against the walls and even her tip. The tip starts to ooze with more pre-cum that enhances the thrusts. The only she sees now is the woman above her, dancing on her throbbing rod. Moans are ecstatic from Irelia herself as her orgasm is about to reach.

"So tight. You really want this— ngh.. Irelia..?" She groaned, having her rod hugged by the walls. She keeps on thrusting but a little bit faster this time.

"Gods. Harder.. Harder! Spill it into me. Your seed.. I want it.. Cum inside me. Now..-!" Irelia moaned, the throbbing cock angrily twitched as pre- cum starts to splash her walls. Few hard thrusts, she heard Akali moaned before she gripped her plumpy buttocks, throwing her head on the pillow until she could see stars. Thick loads of semen spurted endlessly inside her, milking every maniacal thrusts.

"Ah— Yes.. There.." The dancer feels the warm seed coating her insides, spurting rope by rope with each thrust from the ninja. Groaning, those thrusts lead her walls to churn that tightens up her walls, a sign her orgasm will finally come.

Moans turn into music which her mind messes up on how she wants to milk her seed so hard inside the dancer. Her husky groans transitions into a hiss as her cock swells up again. She felt another set of spurts coming from her thrusts, and this find her unbearable from its sensation. Her thrusts began faster, harder and deeper. Akali wanted to see her dancer's warm snatch flowing with her seed as much Irelia wants it.

"Akali! Please.. F-Fuck!" Irelia moaned lustfully as that hard pole continuously pounding her, she just orgasmed but the way her ninja's cock impaling her is too much.

"You want it right? You want it inside you— huh?" Akali hissed while her thrusts went shorter but faster. The seed is now ready and she can feel it flowing inside her rod, like a blood pushing throughout its way in the veins.

"Agghh—Take it.. Take— it!" The ninja shudders as the semen erupted her miniscule hole, rapidly it sprays a load of white seed while she thrusts. "Ire— Oh my god.. Irelia!" It keeps spurting a rope that breaks her mind. The spurts left a message which it was given a reply of a low yet arousing moan from the dancer.

"Aka—" Irelia rolls her hips for her to milk some seed of her ninja's throbbing cock. Seconds by, her limp form crashes down against the fitted body of Akali.  
Breathing heavily from the ordeal, it was a worth of time. The silence comes back with those crickets continued its own music, only their staggering breathes are audible inside the tent. Clouds of pleasure emanates around them, bodies rising with its appropriate temperatures that brings an effortless comfort. Sheets got drenched from sweat, some of the fluids spilled making a short mess on the fabric.

Lying down on the pillow, the ninja rests her head without breaking any movement. Her body still shaking from those numbing climaxes with her only dancer in life. "That felt.. so good." The ninja breathes, regaining herself from those multiple loads she expelled.

"I think the right word for that is ' _Fuck.. that felt so.. good.'_ Am I right?" Irelia giggles before she gives the ninja a solid kiss for just five seconds. She expects something obscene from the ninja and so she somewhat suggested that.

"Hmph.. Precisely." The ninja agrees. "Though, that is so much stress relieving.."

"It sure it is. After all, we've been fighting Noxians in past few weeks, and I think this scene we have done is compensating the loss.." The dancer stated, embracing her ninja warmly with her body.

"Yeah.. And I've blown so much loads inside you. Are you not concerned about that?" Akali lamented, worrying about..

"Still worried about that? I've been monitoring my cycles so.. I think it's fine.." Irelia blushes.

"Oh? Good thing you monitor that period. If not, I'll be damned." She blushed back, pouting at the same time. "Hm.. probably I don't mind."

"Well, your petty talk makes something going for more you know.." Irelia has this glimmer inside her eyes which it hints something. Her slender hand went low and grasps back the ninja's cock that throbs back again. "I think it's your fault that this part of you just got solid as my blades."

"It's because you are on top of me." Akali sighs, shivering from the hand of the dancer, stroking the shaft with grace.

"Go top on me then.."

Switching their positions, the ninja finally rests on top of the dancer. In mind is a picture of having this daring dancer writhe beneath her, and this desire to gives at trigger signal to her hard phallus. Hands crawling up to her back that ends up Irelia holding Akali dearly.

"Can you imagine how _hot_ it is when I grasp your tattooed back with my hands, clawing your skin while you're making a mess with me." Irelia seductively teased, pulling the ninja closer. "Plus, that makes me fucking crazy."

"Adding how a flexible dancer like you having her thick legs wrapping around me while I am making a mess." Akali teased, adding so much sexual tension from her statement.

"This talk makes me want your seed again." Irelia whined teasingly.

"This talk makes me want to go deeper again." Akali smirks, having the heat going from their small talk. Her senses regain in fast rating which she has the energy to make some love again with the dancer.

"Then do it. Harder. Fast. Dance with me." The dancer pulls the ninja close, having her lips pressing back again that silenced her moans. The sensation went back again that shudders her. Thick, and hard, pushing in and out inside her in a pace. Her hands didn't break any promises as it grasps the ninja's tattooed back eagerly. The sheets rustles and their session has began to give each other pleasure and satisfaction.


End file.
